


True Friends

by ShiroiMajo



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Shorts [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroiMajo/pseuds/ShiroiMajo
Summary: So recently I've been getting into Yugioh and I’ve made an OC with the help of a friend giving me some feedback on what I should do. So this is just how my OC meets Yugi and the others. Thanks again DJ :D
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099262





	True Friends

**Author's Note:**

> So recently I've been getting into Yugioh and I’ve made an OC with the help of a friend giving me some feedback on what I should do. So this is just how my OC meets Yugi and the others. Thanks again DJ :D

_ **Warning: Bullying** _

**~True Friends~**

**~Yuki~**

“Hey!” Yuki popped her head up as she stopped mumbling to herself seeing an aqua haired girl walking up to her. 

“H-Hi.” She greeted the aqua haired girl. 

Before the girl said anything, she noticed Yuki was holding her backpack with a note in her hand. She looked down, seeing that Yuki had an ice pack in her other hand. 

“What happened? You're not hurt are you?” Catzi looked at her worried. 

“No… I just have a really bad headache. The nurse said I should go home…I wish I didn’t because I’ll be missing school…” Yuki looked away as she mumbled to herself. 

“Oh… You know… If you need help I’ll be willing to help you out. Like I did before.” Catzi offered and Yuki knew what she was talking about.

Earlier...

_ Yuki sat as she sketched into her workbook while the lunch went on. She mumbled to herself as she continued to finish her sketch. Before her pencil could mark another line, she felt her head getting hit from behind. The force was enough to push her pencil all around her workbook causing her sketch to be ruined. _

_ “Get a load of this freak guys!” A girl's voice spoke.  _

_ Yuki continued to talk to herself as she didn’t bother standing up. Maybe if she ignored the bullies they will go away? But unfortunately for her, they would not. She felt some of her hair being yanked from behind and she cried out in pain. Wincing in pain, she found herself looking into the eyes of a very mean looking girl. There were two others with her. Uh oh... _

_ “This purple haired weirdo talks to herself, haha! What a joke!” One of the girls laughed. _

_ Yuki managed to pull her hair away and made way to grab her book. Before she could, a hand reached over and snatched it from her. Her eyes widened as the mean girl ripped out the page she was working on. To add insult to injury, she ripped the page apart until there was nothing left of it and threw the pieces all over the place. The bully then proceeded to toss the book far enough away. _

_ “M-m-my, b-b-b-”  _

_ “Y-y-y-your b-b-book? What? Can’t speak? Ha! You must be stupid too! You know everyone has been hearing you’re a troublemaker like your older brother Chase Fumiya.” She laughed. _

_ Yuki bowed her head. She sat there giving up on speaking out. She knew this was going to happen again. Everytime she goes to school, everyone either avoids her or just bullies her. The last bullies that tried cutting her hair ended up being scared of her. Then again she blanked when that happened, so she wasn’t too sure why they were. _

_ “The Fumiya name has been going around for a while, I bet you’re the one always causing trouble in the family, huh? Come on, say it!”  _

_ Yuki flinched hearing the black haired girl yell at her. She didn’t say anything. Instead, she started mumbling to herself while playing with the buttons on her school uniform jacket. She felt her hair being grabbed again and she began crying when the bully forced her to look into her eyes, _

_ “I’m talking to you!” _

_ Tears began forming in Yuki’s eyes. Before anyone else could move... _

_ “HEY!” Yuki opened one eye looking over and saw an aqua haired girl glaring at the bully that was holding her hair.  _

_ “You better let her go, before I bring the teacher here!”  _

_ “Leave us be Aqua Brat! This is none of your business.”  _

_ “Fine, good thing I quickly got the teacher before I said anything.” She gave them a smirk.  _

_ “Ugh...fine! Come on, let’s get out of here guys.” The black haired girl pushed Yuki down.  _

_ She felt this urge within herself, almost as if it was trying to get out. Her vision was starting to blur, she also started shaking. She saw feet in front of her.  _

_ “Hey you okay?” She saw a hand go in front of her face. _

_ Instead of taking it, Yuki quickly stood up and ran off to the school bathroom before anything else could happen.  _

_ Once she got to the bathroom, she blacked out, which was odd for her. Next thing she knew, she woke up seeing the bathroom mirror in front of her broken. Turning her head down she noticed glass on the floor and what looked to be her hair brush she carried with her. Confused, she shrugged it off as she figured she must have dropped it.  _

That is what she remembers, though what had happened when she blacked out? She doesn’t know, she doesn’t remember going into the bathroom. But, she knows Catzi was there to help her out. She just didn’t want to get close… She didn’t need friends… Why should she? 

“Yeah…” Yuki mumbled to herself. 

_ This poor girl… No wonder she gets bullied…  _ Catzi thought as she awkwardly stared at the purple haired girl. She noticed she was fidgeting with her ice bag she had.

“Well I hope you feel better. Oh, I’m Catzi.” Catzi gave a small smile. 

“Yuki.” Yuki nodded her head as she went to head home by herself. 

After talking to Yuki briefly, Catzi caught up with Yugi and the others as she couldn’t help but feel bad for Yuki. The concerned look was enough to catch the attention of her group of friends. Joey was the first to ask,

“Hey, what’s got into ya Catzi?” Catzi looked up staring at the blond. 

“Oh sorry Joey, it’s nothing really.” Catzi looked away in thought. 

“There’s something bothering you, Catzi. Otherwise you wouldn’t look so worried.” Yugi spoke up, causing Catzi to look at him. 

“It’s just this girl I helped out earlier today. I heard some commotion from the back of the school when I was walking to lunch and I saw three girls bullying this poor girl.” Catzi explained. 

“What?” Tea looked in shock. 

“That’s just mean, three against one? That ain’t fair.” Joey spat. 

“That’s why I stepped up and stopped them. After I managed to make those bullies leave, the purple hair girl I helped run off before I could check up on her.” Catzi looked down at her hands. 

“Why did she run off?” Tea tilted her head. 

“I really have no clue.”

“I mean, it’s nice enough you help the poor girl out. But you’d think she’d say thank you.” Tristan added. 

“Well, she was bullied before Catzi walked in guys. She was probably scared.” Yugi spoke in. 

“That doesn’t give her an excuse to just run off without thanking Catzi. If ya ask me, that was rude.” Joey pointed over to Catzi.

“Joey calm down.” Yugi placed a hand onto his friend's arm. 

“Joey has a point, Yuge. Catzi stepped in to help out. The least that girl could have done was to thank her.” Tristan stated.

Catzi only looked down thinking about Yuki. She honestly wanted to be her friend or at the very least help her out in any way. As she looked up, she saw Yuki walking slowly around the school, as if making sure no one was following her. Catzi stood up from where they were sitting. Before her friends could ask her where she was going, she had walked off. Upon her coming up to the girl, she jumped slightly.

“Yuki, you're here.” She greeted with a smile. 

“O-oh… H-hi Catzi… I… I um… I lost… My sketchbook from the…” Yuki looked away. 

With that Catzi nodded her head as she motioned to where her friends were waiting. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll get it for you. Why don’t you sit with my friends. They’ll keep you safe until I get back.” Catzi smiles, waving Yugi and the others. 

“I-I… B-but…” 

“Come on!” Yuki didn’t want to be rude so she sat down next to Tea as everyone smiled at her. 

“Hi.” Tea greeted. 

“Hi…” Yuki looked down, avoiding their eyes. 

It felt a bit awkward with everyone sitting there, though most of them assumed this was the girl Catzi was talking about. She seemed to be a very shy girl that looked nice, although she wasn’t talking much. Not taking this awkward silence anymore, the group decided to introduce themselves to break the ice,

“It’s nice to meet you. I’m Yugi Muto.” Yugi spoke out, getting Yuki’s attention. 

“N-nice to meet you too…” 

“I’m Joey Wheeler! Yugi’s best friend.” Joey winked at Yuki causing her to blush a little. 

“Tristan Taylor.” Tristan spoke up next with a friendly smile.

“And I’m Tea Gardner, what’s your name?” They all waited. 

“Y-Yuki… F-Fumiya…” Yuki frowned and looked away. 

She waited for all of them to say something about her brother or her family's name. Be like those bullies and act like she was a freak or something they did not want to associate with. To her surprise, no one said anything. She looked up seeing all of them smiling at her. This surprised her.

“How come we never see ya a lot at school Yuki?” Joey asked. 

“I-... W-well…” She started to mumble to herself causing Joey to stare at her confused. 

“If you don’t want to talk about it, it’s okay Yuki.” Yugi spoke next. 

“N-no… It’s fine… I just… I sometimes… I have bad headaches… So I usually can’t stay in school long.” Yuki shyly admitted. 

“Headaches? Oh, I’m sorry.” Tea felt sorry for the poor girl. 

“I-it’s fine… I just… Never had anyone asked me before… I’m always by myself…” All of them looked at each other.

It was clear that they felt sympathy for her. No wonder Catzi seemed bent on wanting to help her. They figured this is why she must be bullied. 

“Hey, why don’t we hang out together sometime. During school or after. I’m sure we can help ya out with any homework or anything ya missed at school.” Joey smirked.

“Well, four of us might be able to do that. Joey here doesn’t even do his homework.” Tristan suddenly remarked, causing Joey to glare at him,

“Eh shut up, Tristan!”

“But Joey does have a point. We’re more than willing to help you.” Tea said, giving a glare at the two boys which meant they shouldn’t fight in front of Yuki.

“R-really? I mean… I don’t… I don’t want to…” 

Yugi gave a small chuckle as he smiled at the purple hair girl. 

“No it’s fine Yuki, we love to help you out.” 

Yuki nodded her head. She would love to get some help besides her tutor at home. Or at least stay at school some more. 

“S-sure…” 

“Here.” Yuki looked up seeing Catzi holding onto her sketchbook, “I found that in the trash. Sorry…”

Yuki stood up and took back her sketchbook gratefully.

“Thank you… Catzi… I… I don’t know what to say…” She smiled. 

“Why don’t we talk again? Plus you shouldn’t have to deal with bullies, alone. If you need any help, don’t hesitate to come to me or my friends.” She smiled. 

Seeing how kind Catzi was to get her sketchbook and even her friends were when they were sitting next to her gave her hope. She nodded her head in hopes she would see them again at school. 

“I will. Thank you…” Yuki nodded before she started walking off.

The gang watched her go. Unsure of themselves, they looked back at each other.

“She’s kind of weird.” Joey commented. 

“Joey!” Tea scolded. 

“What? I’m only saying!” Joey defended himself. 

“I kind of agree with Joey.” 

“Tristan!” Catzi scolded him.

“I think she’s just a shy girl. Not to mention, I can understand her predicament since I was once like that too.” Yugi admitted. 

“I just don’t like the fact that people bully her. She shouldn’t have to deal with that.” Catzi looked to where Yuki left in worry. She only hoped at least they could talk again. 

“Yeah, I’m glad you helped her out when you did. Poor girl, she shouldn’t have to deal with that.” Tea spoke next. 

The next day of school Yuki went to class as usual and sat down at her desk with everyone just staring at her. No doubt they were all thinking of how weird she was. Oh well. She was used to this. She sat down and pulled out her sketchbook. Continuing to sketch, she ignored the stares.

“Nice job.” Yuki blushed seeing Catzi looking over her sketch. 

“C-Catzi!” She tried hiding her book. 

“How are you feeling today?” 

“I-I’m fine… Thank you… I-I’m… I’m sorry… About uh…” 

“No it’s fine, I completely understand.” Catzi smiled. 

“You… You do?” Yuki smiled. 

“Yeah, besides. You can always hang out with us if you ever need help. Don’t worry. Joey and Tristan can be goofballs, but they mean well.” Catzi laughed. 

Yuki chuckled as she really was getting friends for the first time in a while. At first she figured she didn’t need friends since she always felt they would leave her in the end. But Catzi and her friends seemed different. 

“Thank you.. I-I will think about it…” Catzi frowned hearing her say that, but didn’t push on. She only smiled as she complemented her drawing and went to her desk. 

Yuki turned back to her sketch and smiled. Catzi was really kind to her including her friends. Maybe they can be her true friends she always wanted.


End file.
